Most fresh meat, fish and poultry products sold at retail are packaged in trays formed of wood fibers, paperboard, plastic foam or thermoform plastic sheet material. An absorbent pad is frequently placed in the tray to absorb fluids which exude from the product. The tray and product is then overwrapped with a transparent plastic film. Examples of such packages are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,575,287; 3,700,096 and 4,664,922.
Sometimes, the product is placed in a plastic bag and sealed. Examples of this type of package are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,619,361; 4,742,908; and 5,660,868.
Prepared meats, etc., are packaged in a variety of blister-packs, specialty packs and the like. Examples of this type of packaging are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,125,633; 4,268,530; 4,496,354; 5,061,501; 5,326,577; 5,871,095; 5,888,565 and 6,110,512.
Sellers prefer to offer attractive packages which display the products and have informative and eye-catching indicia and graphics that attract and convince customers and consumers to purchase the products. Sellers also prefer packaging which permits them to brand their products and differentiate their products from competitors products.
Consumers prefer neat, clean and attractive packages which contain informative indicia and graphics. Most of all, however, purchasers want to see the products they are buying to the maximum extent possible.
Heretofore, trays and other packaging materials, except for the overwrap film, have not been transparent and therefore cover and obscure the consumer's view of the product. Attempts have been made to provide transparent windows, but such typically expose only a minor amount of the product. Even where transparent film would otherwise have exposed a significant amount of the product, printed indicia, labels and the like have prevented an uninterrupted view of the products.
Another major disadvantage of prior packaging is that such packaging has almost universally been of irregular size and shape. Both producers and consumers prefer packages of uniform shape and size which are much easier to pack and inventory. Most, if not all, of the packages heretofore in use have been of irregular shape and size, and therefore have been difficult to stack and display. Indeed, the shapes of such prior packaging have dictated that such packages be displayed in horizontal display cases. These refrigerated cases are inefficient, costly and are difficult for consumers to access.
Such prior packaging frequently will leak exudates into the display cases creating an unsightly mess and necessitating frequent cleaning or onto consumers hands or into carrying bags or containers. Such propensity is decidedly disadvantageous and causes consumer dissatisfaction.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a package for displaying products that is neat, clean, attractive, regular in size and shape, provides good visibility of the product, permits branding and product differentiation, and therefore obviates the deficiencies and disadvantages of the prior packaging.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of fabricating a package wherein the components of the package can be shipped to the assembly location at minimal cost.